lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Muhimu/Relationships
Family Hamu Muhimu has a close relationship with her son, and despairs whenever he is in a dangerous situation as seen when the hyenas' attack, but is very proud of him, as seen when he kicks Janja during the fight and when he and his friends defeat the jackals and loves him a lot. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Bunga Bunga and Muhimu didn't get along from the start, mainly because she sat on him and she referred to him as a mongoose and a hedgehog. But during the migration, they start to get along after Bunga saves her from a flood. The pair soon became good friends, and Bunga even helps protect her when she's giving birth. Sometime later, Muhimu entrusted Bunga with Hamu, and declared him to be the best babysitter ever after teaching her son how to defend himself. Kion In the beginning, Muhimu has little faith in Kion, as seen during the migration. But when the young leader starts to show his best efforts, Muhimu softens and begins to understand Kion, even offering him her support when the other animals lose their own faith in the cub after she accidentally blocks off the path to Mbali Fields by causing a minor stampede in excitement. Since then, the two remain on good terms, with Muhimu now knowing she can always have faith in the cub. Swala When Muhimu and Swala are first seen, the pair are in the middle of a tense argument over a depleting grazing ground. After Kion begins to lead them to their new grazing grounds, the pair seem to become more neutral towards each other. When Muhimu enters labor in the Outlands, Swala is only too happy to support her as a friend, staying behind with her to ensure that all goes well. Fuli, Beshte and Ono Fuli, Beshte, and Ono are good friends of Muhimu who help her and her herd to the Mbalil Fields to safety. They protect her from hyenas and jackals. Twiga Twiga is a good friend of Muhimu who asked her questions to what happened to Hamu. She told her Bunga is taking care of Hamu and will keep him safe from jackals. Young Rhino's Mother Young Rhino's Mother is a good friend of Muhimu She heard Muhimu told Twiga Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter. Young Rhino's Mother takes her son in the care of Bunga too. Female Monkey Female Monkey is a good friend of Muhimu She heard Muhimu told Twiga Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter. Female Monkey takes her son in the care of Bunga too. Female Serval Female Serval is a good friend of Muhimu She heard Muhimu told Twiga Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter. Female Serval takes her son in the care of Bunga too. Timon and Pumbaa Muhimu and her herd go over to Mizimu Grove and watch Timon and Pumbaa sing their song Tujiinue. Simba Muhimu and Simba are on good terms since he's her king. However, she didn't like it when Simba didn't tell the herds about Scar. Enemies Janja and his clan Since Hamu is born with Janja, Cheezi and Chungu has decided to eat him and she was frightened and since Hamu kicks Janja and scared them away. Reirei and her pack Reirei teaches her kids how to hunt, Kijana and Dogo tried to eat Hamu. Reirei, Goigoi and other Jackals tried to eat Muhimu and her herd and they saved by Lion Guard. Kiburi, Tamka And Nduli Muhimu is scared of the crocodiles since they're part of Scar's army. Scar Muhimu hates Scar since she is friends with Simba. She knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships